


Icing On The Cake

by cowgirl65



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Graphic M/M Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and silly birthday romp.</p><p>I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing On The Cake

Heath rubbed the bits of harness silver until it gleamed in the candlelight. Having work for his hands always helped him to think, and boy howdy, he needed that tonight. The big day was tomorrow and he still didn’t know what he was going to do. So intent on his task, he didn’t hear the soft creak of leather as someone else entered the barn.

“And here I thought I was the only one in the family who routinely burned the midnight oil.”

Heath picked up the breast band he dropped when Jarrod surprised him. “Did they teach you that in law school, or you just learn to sneak up on folks all on your own?” he chided his oldest brother with a grin.

“Oh, a bit of both,” Jarrod replied with a wink as he unfastened Jingo’s saddle and put it on a nearby rail. He slipped the bridle off the sorrel’s head and replaced it with a soft halter before tethering him to the wall to groom the sleek coat. “So what has you up so late? Especially since Nick threatens to drag you out of bed if you’re not up by five.”

Heath chuckled as he inspected the leather. “That’ll be the day when he beats me to breakfast.”

Jarrod’s laugh answered his, but the lawyer didn’t say anything more and Heath was glad to be able to just take his time deciding what to say.

“Don’t rightly know what to get Nick for his birthday,” Heath admitted after he re-hung the harness and Jarrod had made Jingo comfortable for the night.

“Hmm.” The lawyer detached his saddlebags, took them over to a nearby pile of sacks, sat and pulled something out. He removed the stopper and handed the bottle to Heath. Heath nodded his thanks and took a pull before sitting beside the other man. Jarrod took the bottle back and had a drink himself. “Any ideas?”

Heath shrugged. “Thought about new gloves, but that don’t seem like enough. Considered a new saddle, but Nick’s got three already and only ever uses the one.” He accepted the bottle from Jarrod again. “Thought about pinching a few bottles of your best scotch,” he said with a grin and a mock toast, “but I can do that without it being his birthday.” Jarrod just laughed and shook his head as Heath sighed. “Nothing seems quite right.”

“Well, I think it should be something only you can give him.” Jarrod gave Heath a knowing wink and the blond cowboy blushed. He knew Jarrod didn’t have a problem with the fact that he and Nick were more than just brothers, they were partners in bed as well as on the range, but Jarrod’s mild innuendo still caused a flush of embarrassment. “And you know how Nick loves cake…” Then his straight-laced older brother leaned over and whispered something in Heath’s ear that almost made him fall over.

Heath stared at Jarrod in wide-eyed amazement and Jarrod just looked back with the innocence of an angel. “You can’t tell me you don’t think Nick would appreciate it.”

Heath’s mind was already figuring out how to put Jarrod’s suggestion into action. “Nope, can’t say he won’t,” he replied, a thoughtful smile coming over his face. “Thanks, Jarrod.”

“Anytime, brother Heath.” Jarrod clapped his younger brother on the back, recorked the bottle and stood up. “Now you need your beauty sleep,” he added as he slung his saddlebags over his shoulder and Heath just grinned in anticipation of the next day’s events.

*

Nick pushed Coco a little harder, his mind and body filled with anticipation. When he opened the small package from Heath at his birthday dinner, he’d been underwhelmed to only find a small notebook just like the one his brother always carried with him. That was, until he actually opened it when he took his gifts up to his room. _The rest of your gift will be waiting in the line shack by the river_ was written on the first page.

But the fantasies he’d conjured up had nothing on the reality. Nick was hard pressed to keep from gaping at the sight of his blond brother, clad in nothing but a pair of well-worn chaps, reclining on the bunk. Well, almost nothing but the chaps. The icing on the cake, so to speak, was the frosting that was spread thickly over Heath’s groin.

“Happy birthday, Nick,” came the slow drawl from the bed, accompanied by a lazy wink.

Nick recovered his composure and unbuckled his gunbelt as he sauntered over. “Reckon I’m overdressed for this party,” he observed as he shed his hat, belt, vest and shirt.

“Just a mite.” Heath didn’t move as Nick sat to take off his boots, he just continued lying there with his hands behind his head.

When Nick stood to remove his pants, he paused for a minute to watch as Heath’s cock slowly rose to jut out of the frosting like a magnificent birthday candle. He quickly dropped his trousers and knelt on the bunk, straddling Heath’s thighs.

“So am I supposed to blow it out? he asked wickedly.

Heath just grinned lewdly. “It’s your birthday, Nick. Blow whatever you want.”

Nick didn’t wait for a second invitation. He leaned over and slowly licked the frosting from Heath’s balls. The taste was familiar and he looked up sharply. “How the devil did you get Silas’ buttercream icing?” he demanded.

Heath continued grinning and didn’t answer. Nick decided not to question any further as he settled down to enjoy the taste of the sweet frosting mixed with the sensual flavour of Heath. He ran his tongue up Heath’s turgid shaft and lapped up the drops of salty precum that had formed on the tip. Heath groaned as Nick took his cock in his mouth and sucked greedily, savouring the hard feel and his brother’s obvious enjoyment.

His hands encountered the soft leather of the chaps when they moved to pull Heath’s legs apart and Nick’s desire changed. He sat up, swiped a handful of icing off Heath and spread it on his own iron-hard cock. Then he grabbed Heath by the ankles, pulled him off the bed and flipped him over so he was bent over the bunk with his bare ass exposed in all its glory. Nick admired the hard muscular buttocks displayed in front of him and more blood rushed to his member when Heath shifted to spread his thighs further.

“Oh, god, Heath, you’re the best damned birthday present I’ve ever had,” he growled as he got to his knees and thrust his cock, slick with butter-rich frosting, into Heath’s ass.

“Reckon what they say is true, it is just as good to give as to receive,” Heath groaned. “Harder, Nick.”

Nick grabbed Heath’s hips and picked up the pace. Looking down, he watched his cock slide in and out of Heath, admiring the way Heath’s backside looked framed by the leather chaps. He slid his hands up Heath’s sides, wrapped one arm around his chest and the other around Heath’s cock. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the line shack before the rhythmic sounds were interrupted by the grunts and moans of both men reaching their climax. Nick felt the heat of Heath’s semen mix with the frosting on his hand as he pulled out and gripped himself firmly to watch his own fluid jet across Heath’s backside.

He closed his eyes as the euphoria melted away and his and Heath’s members softened in his hands. Then he leaned forward and kissed away the salty sweat on the back of the blond’s neck. Heath twisted in his arms and Nick relished the fervent kiss that was planted on his lips.

“Happy birthday, Nick,” Heath murmured. Nick let himself get lost in the moment, all except the small part of his mind that was planning what he was going to do when Heath’s birthday came around.


End file.
